Something Different
by Puppyluv09
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a different hunt that throws them all for a loop M for language


Something Different by Puppyluv09

Dear readers, I don't usually do this type of writing but I was presented a challenge by my roommate, she is going to write a Harry Potter fic if I write a straight up Supernatural fic. So here it goes, please don't shank me.

He should have been at Stanford, he should be engaged to the love of his life Jessica, and he should be a lawyer in his prime. But things never work out the way we want do they? No now he was sitting in the passenger seat of the '67 impala that was once his father's, his older brother Dean sitting behind the wheel jamming out to Disposable Heroes by Metallica. He really wished that his brother was a bit more considerate with the music, his headache was pounding in his ears, he couldn't even think. Despite the music, his thoughts floated to that blonde beauty that he had held in his arms. Jessica was perfect in every way, smart, funny, friendly to everyone and she could cook wonderfully, what guy doesn't want that? As his mind replayed his favorite moments with her, it drifted to the still painful night, the night her life was taken too soon. It was late, her body bleeding and on the ceiling, the sudden burst of flames, the smell of burning flesh. He thought he wanted revenge, but in truth, he just wanted her back.

A hand on his chest brought him back to the car and its blaring music.

"Dude, you gonna get that?" Dean yelled.

"Get what?" Sam shouted back.

"The damn phone Francis!"

"Oh yeah, hang on." The confusion faded and he reached for the phone turning down the music with his free hand. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Bobby, I got something for you."

"Where?"

"Mayfield."

"Where's that?"

"In Kentucky ya idgit, use a map. Aren't you supposed to be the law student?"

"Ha, funny, ok hang on let me get a pad and pencil." Sam reached into his bag in the backseat and grabbed what he needed. "Alright Bobby."

"Got a couple of disappearances, all but too clean, one just came in this morning, old friend from the Mayfield police department called in asking for my help but since I don't know what we are up against, I figure I'm gonna need help."

"Are you there now?"

"Of course not you idiot, did you check your caller ID, where's your head boy?"

"Sorry, kinda out of it."

"Whatever, how soon can you be there?"

"Ummm, let's see, we are in St. Louis so we should be there in about five hours."

"Ok, I'll give you all the details when you get there, just check into a hotel and we will go from there."

"Thanks Bobby." The phone clicked shut and the question began.

"What do we got?" Dean asked in his mildly professional tone.

"A group of disappearances in Mayfield Kentucky."

"Kentucky? That's a bit off the radar isn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit but Bobby said he wants our help, doesn't know what he is up against, never seen anything like it."

"Disappearances huh, that's a bit light for what we have been doing huh?"

"Dean," Sam sighed.

"Alright Pansy, keep your pants on, I'm going."

"Thank you." And the rest of the ride was completely silent, not even the radio was going off with whatever noise Dean had concocted. They arrived in town and Dean had nothing to say, this was his personal hell, nothing but old buildings lining the main street, granted the town had something going for it, it had a goddamn wal-mart he continued to drive and they checked into a Super 8 Motel. After bags were in the room, he spoke.

"Bobby has got a sick sense of humor." He muttered.

"Yes and this is coming from the guy who can't help but crack a joke on almost every case."

"I've kept a straight face."

"Name one." Dean was silent, "Exactly my point."

"Shut up Sam, this is serious, we are in the middle of Hick-Fuck no-where and we are stuck here until Bobby gets here, this is my own personal hell!"

"Oh God, a town where Dean can't find a walking screw buddy, what is the world coming to?"

Dean glared at his younger brother, despite the fact that it was true, he didn't like to be objectified, he liked to be the objectifyer. They waited all night for Bobby to show up, when he did, they got right to work. At around two AM, they went to bed before jumping up and getting back on top of it.

"So in summary, they've got nothing but horse shoes and the fact that these people are missing." Dean stated smartly.

"Dean something is here I can feel it."

"Sam I believe that you have those weird freak-o psychic powers but I don't believe that even you have that type of ability."

"Dean, knock it off, I'm going to go talk to the girl about her brother's disappearance and it's your turn to do some research with Bobby, and I'll be back eventually."

Sam took the Impala to an old ranch house off the main highway. He had interviewed three individuals, all relatives of the missing persons. He was heading to the final house thinking of what the people had told him, all odd but he just couldn't piece them together. One wife had said that her husband and she had always wanted a ranch, and their bedroom had a perfect overview of the lake. Her husband had thought one of the horses had gotten out and was afraid of something happening so he went out to get it, she had fallen asleep and when she awoke, he was nowhere to be found. The second, a Boyfriend said that he was in the yard working all day while his girlfriend went to the lake with the dogs. She never came back so the next day he went to the lake and found his dogs tied up next to their dishes barking crazily but she was nowhere to be seen. His most recent stop was with another young lady who was living with her best friend in a local apartment, she and her friend were running by the lake and her friend stopped and asked if she saw a horse. She hadn't and her friend said she would check it out and they should meet up at the local café for lunch just like they always did. When she didn't show up she worried but thought that she had found the owner and was helping them out, but when she went to the lake no one was there she went home thinking that her friend would be there eventually, when she didn't she filed missing persons.

Sam was at his final household where someone had gone missing, the home of a sister of one of the victims. He pulled up on a dirt road and stopped in front of a white home. The house was absolutely hypnotizing, an old plantation house with an equally old ranch to the left, and he was so busy staring at the house he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"Can I help you?" Came a feminine voice.

Sam turned around and caught sight of an intriguing young lady in her early twenties on a beautiful chestnut paint. After his staring had finally caught her eyes, he saw a look of annoyance in her green eyes. "Sorry, um, yeah, um, Allison right? I'm here to ask you some questions about your brother's disappearance, wondering if you would help me answer some questions."

"Yes and I'm not talking to the press."

"No, ma'am I'm not a journalist, I am with the Police department and we are trying to figure out what happened."

"Police said that there were no leads."

"We have reasons to believe that your brother's disappearance is related to a few other missing person's cases in the area."

She studied him for a moment, almost considering the information he was giving her. "Alright, if you will follow me to the barn, I'll answer any questions you have I just have to put up Bolt."

"Um, alright." Sam fallowed her to the old barn where he studied her putting up the equipment, when the horse Bolt was tied up, she turned to him, catching him watching her.

"See something you like?"

"Sorry."What was wrong with him, he was acting like Dean.

"That's alright, now what can I help you with?" she giggled.

"What can you tell me of that night, the night he disappeared; I mean what do you remember?"

"I don't remember much, I was downstairs taking care of the necessary things to get ready for our Aunt to visit, I heard the sound of people walking around upstairs, Braiden came down saying that one of the horses was loose in the pasture and he was going to go catch it, with the property being as it is, we don't like waking up to dead or injured horses. He went out and never came back. I watched him for a while and when the horse realized that he was being fallowed he led my brother around for a while, when I was sure my brother was going to be ok, I continued with my work. I woke up the next morning and let my brother sleep in, it didn't make any sense but after he went out the previous night, I went out to take care of the horses, they were all there, and then I went to go make breakfast and wake him, he wasn't there, I thought maybe he had gone to go get my aunt sense her flight was due at 10. She isn't a patient woman and then around noon I got a call from her asking if anyone was coming to get her. I said Braiden had left early and should be there, after it was confirmed that he wasn't there, I panicked and called the police."

"How many horses do you have on the property?"

"12."

"Your sure that they all there when you checked on them the next day?"

"They were, Braiden was the only one missing."

"Did you notice anything else, any temperature fluctuations, the smell of sulfur, anything like that in the barn?"

"What? No, it was a normal night and now my brother missing."

"Ok, is there a way that we can get in touch with you should we have any more questions?"

"Yeah my phone number is 555-0259 and I'm home all the time so I can be reached here at any time in the day."

"Ok great, um, here's my card, should you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call, or if you need anything…"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind."She looked at the card and then said, "You got a name to go with the card?"

"Sam."

"Sam," she repeated. Sam smiled and walked out to his car and drove back to the hotel, his mind reeling with the events that had just transpired.

Sam Returned after talking to the girl in a kind of haze, what was it about this girl that made him drawn to her? She was something different that's for sure; he just couldn't put his finger on it. When he entered the hotel room, Dean told him what they had found.

"It's a Kelpie."

"A what?"

"A horse spirit. It lures individuals into the water before drowning them."

"Why?"

"It's evil Sam it doesn't' need a reason."

"Lure says 'The water horse is a common form of the kelpie, said to lure humans, especially children, into the water to drown and eat them. It performs this act by encouraging children to ride on its back. Once its victims fall into its trap, the kelpie's skin becomes adhesive and it bears them into the river, dragging them to the bottom of the water and devouring them—except the heart or liver. A common Scottish tale is the story of nine children lured onto a kelpie's back, while a tenth keeps his distance. The kelpie chases him and tries to catch him, but he escapes. A variation on this is that the tenth child simply strokes the kelpie's nose but, when his finger becomes stuck to it, he takes a knife from his pocket and cuts his own finger off. He saves himself but is unable to help his friends as they are pulled underwater with the kelpie.'"

"Then why is it luring adults?"

"That we couldn't explain."

"So these individuals must be lured for a reason." And so the trio set out to do more research before they slept for the night. Before they retired Sam found something, "I think I found the connection."

"What connection."

"The connection between victims is abuse."

"What?"

"Each victim was housed at the abuse home downtown, around the same time. What if… and this is just a theory so bare with me."

"Bare what?"

"Shut up Dean. Well the brother came in unscathed, his sister came in with bruises; the husband was the abuser, the roommate was an abusee."

"So they are connected, how does being an abusee count as a reason to be marked for death."

"I don't know Bobby but it's all I have."

The trio went on to research the lead until they had run out of options. And then Sam's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Allison?"

"Sam I just went out to help one of my ranch hands catch a loose horse. The horse was by the water and then when he caught it and jumped on its back he jumped in the water and never came up." She started to cry.

"Allison you didn't touch it did you?"

"No I saw what happened and then I ran, when I looked back it was gone, it was gone. We went and searched for any sign that it was there, there wasn't any."

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and said, "Get your coats, and anything tat we need to get rid of this damn horse."

"Sam we are going in half cocked here."

"I don't care, he just struck again, how many more is it going to take?"

"Ok Sammy calm down, we're going." The three got in the impala with everything they could and drove to the ranch. When they got there, Allison was sitting on her porch starring off trying to make sense of everything that had occurred. When the Impala pulled up she jumped up and ran to Sam. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the barn.

"Its there Sam, its at the ranch, I sent everyone home, I didn't know what to do, you have to trust me."

"Alright Allison it's alright, Bobby, Dean grab the gear I will go over and see what is going on." He followed her to the bank where they went until he saw a beautiful young woman with flowing black hair and green eyes in a white dress. "Shit."

"What?" Allison whispered.

"We need to get out of here before she sees us."

"Who?"

"The woman over there."

"Sam what are...?"

"Shhhh…"

"Why are whispering."

"Dean do you see the woman over there?"

"Yeah why?"

"She has targeted us Dean, we gotta go." Everyone went back to the house and sat at the dining table talking.

"Allison can you tell me why you were at the abuse home?" Dean asked.

"Dean do we have to do this now?"

"Sam I know that you have gotten attached for reasons I will not understand but you have got to stop, I may have put that final piece of the puzzle in but I have to make sure it fits before I glue it all in." Sam shut up, "Allison please answer the question."

"Umm, I was there because my brother had been hitting me, my father had been…" she took a deep breath, "Molesting me. The home had just found out from one of the anonymous ranch hands what was going on and they came and took us away. I was there for 6 months in therapy, my brother obviously there for much longer, my aunt came and got me and left my brother to continue to heal. When I turned 18 my father died and in his will my brother and I got the ranch but at the will reading he wasn't there don't know where he was he never said. But I moved in while going to school full time. I graduated with a degree in Psychology hoping to do animal therapies with kids like me, I do some on the side but right now I am fully focused on keeping up the land and things like that. My brother came to live with me last Christmas, he seemed better than he had when I was eight, he said he was better and he was so sorry for doing those things to me when we were kids. I forgave him and he had been living here ever since."

"Did you ever hurt anything while your family hurt you?"

"Well, I hate to admit it I killed a lot of small animals like birds and things because I wanted someone or something to feel as powerless as I had because it took four years for anyone to say anything. That's why I was even in that long, abusee's just have a tendency to stay for a week or until someone can come get them only if they have a problem do they stay for long periods of time. I obviously haven't killed anything recently."

"Dean awesome you found out something, how is this relevant?"

"Sam what do we do?"

"We're hunters."

"Exactly, so therefore what do we do?" Sam was quiet, he understood, "Exactly, that's why we are now targets."

"That's the connection then, each of us has inflicted harm upon another innocent or not?"

"I'm thinking so, this Kelpie thinks he is doing the world a favor and getting a snack in return."

"Wait a minute, this makes no sense," Allison said.

Sam explained what they do investigating mysterious disappearances and Allison was angry. "You lied to me."

"No I said we were with the Police department and we are our friend works for PD and he called Bobby and Bobby called us we are a team."

"Allison, please understand that what we do is secret, if anyone knew what we do, it could be disastrous." Bobby tried to reason.

"I understand. Do you guys get paid to do it?"

"No we do it because it is in our blood."

"Wow."

"Yep. So what's the plan boys?"

"I think if we can find out how to destroy it, it eats people right?" Dean answered.

"Yes."

"It's kind of like a demon right?" Sam asked.

"I suppose."

"So what if we had a small dummy and asked if he wanted to ride the horse, fill it with salt and holy water, maybe some rat poison to be safe, and see what happens."

"I don't know guys this sounds like guess work."

"Well bobby, folklore didn't tell us how to kill it now did it?"

"No I suppose not."

"So yes this is a bit of guesswork."

"Ok fair enough." They got to work and bought all the necessary supplies and put their plan into action. Dean would hold the dummy filled with the death mix as he called it, while Bobby would sit in the bushes with a shotgun with salt. Sam would sit next to Allison next to dean. And then they would wait to see if he appeared again.

They sat by the bank for six hours waiting and finally the Kelpie reared its ugly head. Dean played his role and said, "Parker, do you want to ride the horse, Aunt Allison said you could?... You do ok. Yeah Al, let's do it."

"OK." Allison called the horse over to her and wrapped a lead line around him, "Ok dean put Parker on him." Dean did as she said and then the horse quickly grabbed Allison's arm and jumped into the water. Sam didn't think he just jumped into the water and attempted to grab her but it was pitch black and he couldn't reach her. H surfaced gasping for air.

"I couldn't grab her Dean, he got her anyway."

"Sam just wait, maybe he will eat the dummy first and then let her go." They waited and nothing happened.

"Sleep well Jack Ass."

"Now we wait?"

"Yes we have to wait he know that others are here, he will be after us all…" Suddenly there was a horrid roar, and a large splash and the two were down on the ground drenched.

"Did you honestly think that you could kill me?" She said, "I am doing the world a favor by getting rid of these disgraces of existence! I got the girl, and the two of you without question, you will die and pay for those lives you have taken."

"We do what you do; only we kill things like you that kill people." Dean said out of anger.

"Ah yes Little Dean Winchester, the one who kills without question. And little Sammy, The one with Demonic powers, you two will taste delicious I'm sure." She chuckled evilly, "And of course you wonder why Allison, well Allison is her father's daughter, she had been so much darker then she let on boys, you should watch out for her…" She started gasping for air and clutching her abdomen. Bobby came running down the hill and fired another shot into her head. She fell to the ground before she disintegrated.

"Its over."

"Oh but Sam it's not over, it will never be over." Allison said from the bank she was dripping wet. The trio turned to her and her eyes were glowing green, "That was actually my boss and she's right, I am my father's daughter, my brother deserved to die, he started hitting me again days after I forgave him, do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"Allison, this is wrong, you can still fix this."

"No, no one should have to live like that."

"Your right, what you went through was horrible but that doesn't justify the things you are doing."

"Oh but it does, when this little girl came to me, she came here and offered me a way to get revenge on those who were hurting others just like me, I jumped at it."

"Who was it Allison?"

"She said her name was Lilith. She offered me the world, and I took it. Now we can have a perfect world where people aren't abused."

"Allison there is always going to be abuse as long as there is human emotion."

"NO!"

"Yes Allison, there is," Sam said.

There was one final gunshot and Allison went down, "Well now we know why you were attracted to her, she was like you."

"I guess, I mean, maybe, I don't know."

"Sam as long as you never kill anyone just to kill, you will never be like that, she had a bad childhood and was using it as an excuse to hang onto that anger, you have to let it go."

"Yeah." The trio headed back to the hotel for a night of rest and then they would depart ways. This case was weird, but it was something different.


End file.
